Can life go on?
by journey maker
Summary: When she is viciously gang raped, can she ever get her life back? Please read and find out who she is.. Rated for violence, adult situations, language and a lemon or two.. OCC characters are mine.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As she laid there on the floor, the men were laughing and talking about how they were going to make a woman out of her and then they grabbed her and started ripping off her clothes and as they did they talked about how beautiful her body was. They started touching her breasts and they one of the men knelt down in front of her and he started touching her between her legs.

Ishizu tried to get away, but they were just to strong. As she struggled the men just laughed and taunted her by saying that soon she would know what it was like to have a real man entering her and that she'd beg for more before the night was over.

As they each took turns raping her, she made her mind go blank so that she wouldn't have to listen to them talking dirty to her. As the first man entered her and broke through the hymen she screamed and he just kept pumping into her. As he came he flooded her with his semen and as he did he laughed. Then when he was through, three more men took their turns at her.

Just when she thought that it was over, they then took her and sodomized her. She thought that it hurt when they broke through her hymen, well this was three times worse. As they took her, Ishizu fainted. She didn't have to endure them making her give them blow jobs. When they were through, they left her lying there on the ground and walked off laughing to themselves.

It was about five hours later that she came to and she was still lying there on the ground. She tried to get up but the pain was just to much for her to endure. Ishizu then found her purse and took out her Cell Phone and called for help. She called the only person who could help her and not let her family know what had happened until later.

Ishizu called Shadi. "Please come and get me." Ishizu sobbed into the phone. There wasn't any answer on the other end except a dial tone. Then all of a sudden, Shadi was there. He took off his robe and wrapped her beaten body in it and helped her off the ground. "We need to get you to the Hospital, you need medical help." He told her. "She was sobbing and begging him not to tell her family what the did to her." Shadi just held her and cried because this beautiful woman that he loved had been hurt in such a horrible way, and he had to find a way to help her. "Hush my love, I promise not to say a thing" but what he didn't tell her was that he would be the one to deal with the rapists himself and then he would help her to understand how much he loved her and that no matter what had happened she was the most precious thing to him.

Shadi closed his eyes and through his mind link, he contacted the only ones he knows who could help them now, he contacts the Yami's for help...

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

With Solomon's help they got her to the Hospital and as the Doctors were examining her, Shadi told the Yami's all that he knew was that she had been viciously raped, but he didn't know who did it. "We'll have to somehow get inside her mind to find out" Bakura said.

Shadi looked directly at Marik and said "under no circumstance are you to let Malik or Odeon know what happened to her, I promised her that." Marik had tears in his eyes and he told Shadi "I promise to keep this quiet, but I also promise that I will find these things that hurt her and they will pay with their lives!"

The Doctors came to tell Shadi what her condition is. "She has been severely raped, not only vaginally but she was also sodomized. We've stopped the bleeding and had to give her some blood to replace what she lost. She still hasn't come to, but that could be as the result of the rape. We will keep and eye on her and let you know if her condition should change."

Shadi thanked the Doctor and then he just fell apart. Both Marik and Bakura caught him before he hit the floor and they helped him over to the chair and sat him down. "What she must of gone through as those bastards raped her. I should of made her stay the night and taken her home in the morning and none of this would of happened!" Shadi cried out. Yami then knelt down next to him and he softly said "it is not your fault any more then it is her fault. All we can do now is to make sure that those whom did this to her pays with their lives. When she is better then we can try to find out who did this to her. In the mean time we have to stay focused and remember that Ishizu is the only one who can help us."

Shadi nodded that he understood, but he still wanted to kill the ones who hurt the woman that he loved. He had never told her of his love for her and he was more determined to tell her now and to find a way to help her understand that no matter what his love would never faultier from its course.

Marik had to go home so that no one would suspect that anything was wrong. He had to also make them understand that Ishizu was still at Shadi's and that they were still categorizing things for the Museum. Could he really pull it off, or would they find out what happened to her? All Marik could do is pray that everything would work out.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up... Ishizu wakes up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Ishizu opened her eyes, she knew that she was going to be safe. Then she saw a person from the corner of her eye, and there stood Shadi. He smiled at her and she whispered "my lady you are going to be alright now." She closed her eyes and a tear came running down her face and she whispered "why, why did they hurt me like that?" Shadi lowered the rail and held her carefully in his arms and he just didn't know what to say to her so he did the only thing he could, he kissed her.

Ishizu couldn't believe that he kissed her. She just looked into his arms and then she touched the side of his face and said "I'm so scared, did you do that because you felt you had to or because you wanted to?" Shadi then smiled down at her, and then he kissed her again and told her "I kissed you because you mean a lot to me and I just couldn't stop myself." Ishizu then started to cry and he held her and whispered "we will get past this together if you'll let me help."

The door opened and the Doctor came in to talk to her. "We ran a couple of tests and now I have the results." Shadi stood up and like an avenging Hero he asked "what tests?" The Doctor smiled at him and said "you can sit down, I'm not only here to give her the results. We did a pregnancy test and a test for any sexually transmitted diseases, and both tests came back negative." Ishizu started to cry because that wasn't anything that she would of thought about, and now she could breathe a little better but she still had to deal with what those bastards did to her. Shadi knew that he would have to talk to her about the attack and ask her to describe who her attacked her.

There was a knock at the door and there stood the Yami's and Shadi let them in and when she saw them she wanted to just die. The knowing that they knew what happened to her, well she wanted to go to sleep and maybe this nightmare will be over. Yami walked over and spoke to her "in Ancient Egyptian and he asked her to please tell him who did this to her." Ishizu closed her eyes and whispered back to him "I can't remember their faces, but I will never forget their voices." Bakura then stepped up and asked her "could Shadi enter your mind to discover who the men were, so that we can make them pay for what they did to you our special lady?"

Ishizu, smiled up at them and then she realized just how much they cared for her and she then told them "I will allow it but I don't want to ever meet them again!" Marik then walked over to her and he kissed her cheek and whispered "we will make them pay for what they did and I will personally see to it. No one can harm the lady that means the world to us and get away with it." She smiled and touched his cheek and asked "how are Malik and Odeon taking it?"

Shadi then told her "we haven't told them yet till we had a chance to speak to you and ask if you wanted them to know." She then asked Marik "please tell them and make them understand that I'm going to be just fine and will be home when they let me." Bakura then said "I will go with him so that they don't try to kill him." That made Ishizu break out laughing and then they all joined her, and it made her feel a little better.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Tell Malik and Odeon what happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Marik and Bakura got to the Ishtar residence and opened the door, they found Malik and Odeon playing a game of Domino's and as usual Odeon was winning. They looked up when they noticed who it was and Odeon stood up when he saw the look in both Marik's and Bakura's faces. "What happened?" Odeon demanded to know.

Marik then said "Ishizu is in the Hospital, but she's going to be alright and she wanted you both to know." Then Malik asked "what happened to her?" Both Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then Marik told them "she was attacked and now she's getting the medical attention that she needs. She wanted the two of you to know and that she'll talk to you both tomorrow." Odeon knew what they were saying and in a small way he was glad that Malik didn't understand exactly what Marik was saying.

"Do you two want something to eat?" Malik asked. Both Marik and Bakura said "that they would like a little something to eat." When they were through and after Malik went to bed, Odeon then asked what he wanted to know "was it rape and how many were there?" Bakura told him "yes she was raped, and she can't remember how many just yet, Shadi thinks it's because of the trauma that she went through that she's shut it out and when she's able we are going to try to find out who it was and then they will be dealt with."

Odeon had tears in his eyes and he whispered "at least Shadi is with her, you know that he loves her don't you?" They both nodded that they did. Marik then said "I think we all should get some rest, tomorrow we can go visit Ishizu." Odeon went to his room and Bakura slept on the couch and Marik slept in the recliner. All three men said a silent prayer that Ishizu would be alright and that the bastards that did this to her would all roast in hell!!!

The next day, the four of them went to see Ishizu and the first thing that Malik did was to give his sister a big hug and when he noticed that she kind of flinched, he asked "why?" Shadi then said "your sister has been raped and she's a little scared of any man right now. She loves all of you but please give her time and it will be alright soon." Malik started crying and she opened her arms and held him as he cried. She whispered "little one, don't cry I am getting better everyday. So dry your tears and let me see that beautiful smile that lights up the room." Malik wiped his face and tried to smile but it didn't quiet do it. "I love you sister" he whispered. Ishizu motioned for Odeon to come forth and she held him and kissed his head. "I will be alright now, but you need to help our brother to understand, can you do that for me?" She asked him. Odeon then nodded that he would and then he kissed her cheek. Both he and Malik left and later that day, Yami came back and the four of them with her help was going to try to find out exactly what happened to her that evening. Shadi started the chanting and as the others joined him, Ishizu fell into a deep sleep and they started their journey.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...What they find sickens each of them...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As their unconscious seemed to enter Ishizu's mind, they were bombarded with a bright light, and in that light it was like nothing they had ever felt before. All sorts of feeling of rage and fear came rushing towards them. Then almost like a flood of emotions hit them all at once and then they were standing there watching all of the depravity that was happening to her. There were five men, these men were hitting and slapping her and then as they were laughing they ripped off her clothing and started touching her and groping at her and then one by one they all took their turns raping and raping her till she had fainted. The men called each other by names, there was Bandit Keith and his friends Joe, Hank, Carl and Mark and when they were through they just discarded her like she was yesterday's trash. Then all of a sudden there was another flash and they were back inside their own bodies.

Shadi was sitting on the floor with tears running down his face, because even though his mind wasn't there he still read their minds and saw exactly what was taking place and he wanted to take those men and their bodies and have then be raped by every Shadow in the Shadow Realm over and over till the end of time. He wasn't alone, so did Yami, Bakura and especially Marik. As Shadi stood he looked at them and then he asked "do any of you recognize any of those men?" Bakura was the only one who did. "Yes, they hang out at that Biker Bar that I go to and that is where we will find them."

Marik then looked at Shadi and he told him "this is one thing that I forbid you from dealing with. You are needed here to give support to this beautiful lady and we will be the ones who avenge what has been done to her." Yami then spoke up and he agreed with what Marik said "yes, you are needed here in case she does start to remember what happened to her and we will be the ones who hand out judgment against blithe against the human race. So all of them left the Hospital and went to the Biker Bar.

As they were leaving the Hospital they found Odeon waiting for them. "You will not go after these sick excuses for humans alone, I will be coming too, and no one is going to stop me. She is the only one who ever showed me any respect and has treated me as part of her family and I have the right to pay her back for all she has done for me. I don't care if you allow me to go, I will follow you anyways." Yami then said "let's go and take care of business, but Odeon you must be willing to accept what we are going to do and never tell a living soul what you are about to see, can you do that?" Odeon then surprised them by saying "I have done things that some might think is the act of a mad man and no one has ever found out what I did, so yes I can."

Outside the Biker Bar they sat and waited till most of the customers had left and then Odeon and Marik went in through the front door, while Yami and Bakura went in through the back door. As they stood there looking around, Bakura motioned to the table in the rear by the wall as the ones they were looking for, then Marik said in a deep and unbelievably eerie voice "I want the ones who raped the woman in the alley to stand up and face their executioners."

Then Keith and his men knew that they had been found and they were praying that maybe they could talk their way out of this and so Mike stood and started laughing and bragging how much he enjoyed making her his woman" which was the wrong thing for him to say, because Yami, Marik and Bakura's foreheads started to glow and the Sennen Eye stood out and the entire bar went pitch black and then there was a bright flash of light and then the four men and their accusers were transported to the Shadow Realm where their punishment was about to be served.

The men found themselves facing things that no human would ever want to face. As they stood there they were surrounded by creatures and shadows of things that scared the living hell out of them, then one by one they were grabbed by these creatures and their lives were ended by having their bodies disemboweled over and over again. As each man was handed down his sentence, the Yami's and Odeon stood there and watched this happen to each man and when they were satisfied that they were getting exactly what they deserved, they left the Shadow Creatures and the Shadow Realm and went back to report to Shadi that the ones responsible were disposed of. Now Ishizu's healing could really take place.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up... Healing her tortured mind...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

While the Yami's were taking care of business, Ishizu started thrashing around in the bed and then she sat straight up and started screaming "NO ! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Shadi ran to her and lowering the railing he took her in his arms and whispered "my love it is alright no, no one had ever hurt you again." Then he kissed her tears away as she held onto him for dear life and sobbed and sobbed "why, why did they do that to me, what did I do to deserve what they did?" It nearly killed Shadi to see her this way but he had to be strong for both of them and at this point, he wanted to break down himself. Then she started to quiet down and she closed her eyes and softly cried "is it ever going to be over?"

Before he could say anything the door opened and in walked the Yami's and Odeon and when Shadi saw them he told Ishizu "my love it is all over now, all you have to do is to try and let us help you get back your life. The ones responsible are no longer on this earth and can never hurt you or anyone else, so close your eyes and go back to sleep and let your body and mind start healing."

When she finally fell back to sleep, Shadi stood and collapsed right into Odeon's arms and he said "Oh, Ra! I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's killing me to see her this way and I only hope that I'm strong enough to help her." Then Marik did something that could of gotten him killed under normal circumstances, he slapped Shadi across his face and said "Ishizu has been through something that none of us can even begin to understand, but what I do know is that if we don't stand strong for her then she will never get better, so stand tall and be the man that she needs and never let her see how it is hurting you. We all have to be as strong as Ra in order to help this beautiful lady get back her life and if we have to bend down then bend down, because she deserves to have our love and strength to survive."

Yami, Bakura, and Odeon then stood beside Marik and Shadi and they pledged to give Shadi their strength to get him and Ishizu through this trying time and by Ra they would do it. Ishizu meant different things to each man and they weren't going to lose her, they were so determined to get her back that they all vowed to be here twenty-four hours a day if that's what would take to bring her home again. Shadi couldn't believe the amount of love in that room at that very minute, but he did say to them "thank you for being here and Marik for pointing out how we all have to be stronger to give her the strength to pull through."

So the vigil began. They all took turns sitting with Ishizu and she loved them for it, because she knew what they were doing. They were trying to help he deal with what happened to her and she loved them for it, especially Shadi. He was the one who told her "I love you and no matter what I will always love you." That meant more to her then anything right now, because even though that part of her life was over, she still was trying to deal with it and in time she would have to face her demons, but she had five strong and determined men to stand beside her when she was ready to fight to take back her life.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Taking back her life...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

One day while Ishizu was sleeping, the Doctor came and asked to speak to Shadi outside. There he introduced him to a young woman. "This is Shanee Wilson and she is part of a support group for women and girls who have been raped." Shanee stepped forward and shook Shadi's hand. "The Doctor asked me to talk to you about out group. We are survivors of rape and we help other women and girls who have been raped. I was raped by my father and two Uncles when I was sixteen and didn't tell anyone till five years later because I thought it was my fault that it happened. But now I know that it wasn't and I'd like to see if I can help your lady if she would let me." Shanee told Shadi.

Shadi had tears in his eyes when Shanee was through and he said "I know that she wants to talk about it but she doesn't know how. I would be very grateful if you'd try to get her to talk to you about it because she needs help and I don't know how to help her." Shanee smiled at Shadi and then she told him "we also have a group for families of the ones who were raped and there they can talk and find ways to help their loved ones cope with what happened to them. You see we never get over it, but we do find ways to deal with it and then slowly it will fade away from our memories. I would love to talk to her, so let me know here is my phone number and call anytime you want." Shadi then asked if he could kiss her and Shanee went up to him and he kissed her cheek. "My Ra bless you and the others for what you are all doing." Shadi whispered to her.

When he got back into the room Marik had just woke up and was holding Ishizu's hand. Shadi whispered "we've just found an Angel to help us help my lady. She is part of a support group for women and girls who have been raped." Just then Ishizu opened her eyes and she softly said "what is her name?" Shadi smiled at his lady love and he told her "her name is Shanee Wilson and she is a very nice young lady. She gave me her phone number if you want to talk to her sometime." He gave Ishizu the phone number and she smiled at him and the others who were there to help keep the nightmares away. "I love all of you for being her for me, but if I don't learn to stand on my own feet then I will never get better. Shadi please call Shanee for me and ask her to come and talk to me."

Shadi closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face because he knew that soon his lady love would be fighting her way back to them. He took the number and when Shanee answered he told her who he was and what he was calling for. Shanee told him that she was still in the Hospital and would come right down and they could talk. Shadi then told Ishizu that "they also had groups for the family members so that they can talk and learn ways to help the ones that they love." That made Yami, Bakura and Marik ask where the meetings were being held and Ishizu was so damn proud of the men in her life and she knew that it would be a long road but now she could almost see a light at the end of that road.

Shanee came and talked to Ishizu about what happened to her and all the old feeling of horror returned to plague her mind. But with Shanee there telling her about what happened to her, it made it less frightening for her. They talked for what seemed hours and when it was time for Shanee to leave "she promised to come back tomorrow and when the Doctor told her it was alright for Ishizu to walk around she would have her meet the other women and girls of the group." When you feel up to it after you've been in group for a while then we can have your family join us and that is a huge healing time for everyone." Ishizu hugged and kissed Shanee and told her "you are an Angel sent to me in my time of need and I want to thank you for all that you've done for me." Shanee kissed her cheek and said "I'm just passing on want was done for me, and someday you can pass it on too." Then she left and Ishizu was alone for awhile till the men returned.

Shadi, Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik were introduced to Molly O'Brien who was a survivor of twenty-five years, and she introduced them to other men and families who were trying to deal with the fact that the women in their lives had been brutally raped. When the meeting started no one wanted to start and then Odeon stood and said "the woman who treats me as her brother was raped by five men, and then they just left her there like nothing ever happened. These men have been tried and punished for what they did, but how do we as men help our loved ones deal with it when we are so disgusted with what those bastards did to them. I know that when I look at my sister, I want to scream and throw things but I also know that I have to be strong for her. How in the hell do we do that all the time?"

Molly the stood and went over to Odeon and wrapped her arms around him and said "you've hit the nail on the head. You have to be strong for them, but why? You've been dealt with a tragedy so huge that no one wants to deal with it. The only thing any of you can do is to let it out, go somewhere and scream, throw things and just let it out, because if you don't then you will begin to resent the ones you love because you think that you can't be weak, but you all can stop that from happening. As the meeting continued many of the men there stood up and told their stories of how their loved ones had been raped and beaten almost to death, and when the first meeting was over, all of them began to see that there was a way to let off the stress and all of them exchanged names and numbers with each other and they promised Molly that if things got to much they would call for support from one another. Molly was so damn proud of these men and she told them so. "All of you are more of a man then the ones who keep it bottle up inside and then when the flip out they end up hurting the very ones that they love. See all of you at the next meeting."

As they went inside the room they noticed how more at ease Ishizu was and she also noticed a difference in them. Shadi said "my love did your meeting go alright?" She smiled at them and then she told them about it and they shared what they learned at their meeting and at the end all of them knew that she would be getting the help that she needed and so would they and that they could all count on the day when this would be behind them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up... Dealing with flash backs...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Ishizu has been going to the group for over three days, and she has been getting a lot of help from the other women. She had just gotten back to her room, when she started to drift off to sleep when she started to have a flashback to the day she was raped, and it was a bad one. She actually saw the faces of the men and that's when she knew that it was Bandit Keith who was the first one to rape her. She was crying in her sleep begging for him not to do it to her, when the door opened and Molly walked in and she gently touched Ishizu's arm and woke her. Ishizu grabbed hold of Molly and was sobbing that "she knew who raped her, I saw their faces."

Molly held her and let her cry because it was the best medicine in the world for her. Shadi and Marik walked in then and they witnessed what was going on and when they heard Ishizu say that she knew who the one that raped her was, Shadi almost collapsed if it weren't for Marik. As they listened to what Molly said to Ishizu, they realized that she still had a long road ahead of her, and it wouldn't be an easy road for her or for anyone them. When Molly noticed them she motioned for them to come over and she whispered "she needs your love and understanding more now since she has had this break through and she knows who her attackers are." Shadi took Ishizu into his arms and with Marik standing there they both gave her hugs and kisses and whispered encouragements to her. Marik then looked at the woman who had helped him and the others and he went over to Molly and held her in his arms and said "you are one very special lady, and I am so glad that I met you. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me or one of the others, we will be right there to listen." Molly kissed his cheek and said "that she would call if she need to." And then she left them alone.

Over the next few days, Ishizu continued to improve and soon the Doctor told them that she could go home. At first she was terrified because here she felt safe and now that she was going home, would she be as safe? It was at one of the meetings that she voiced her concerns and all of the women there told her "we felt the same way and until we faced our demons we would still be a victim. Shanee then went over to Ishizu and put her arm around her and she said "you need to tell the ones that love you how you feel and let them help you to adjust. They are the best family that I've ever met. They all were willing to bare their souls at the meetings and as they let their guards down they discovered that they too are very scared, scared that they wouldn't be able to keep you safe, but as they soon discovered with help from some of the other men they would be alright."

Ishizu then smiled at her new friends and she said "I know that I have to face myself, but it scared the hell out of me that I will be so dependent on one of them to be around me and I can't let them do that." Molly then said "if it gets to much, just call and we will be there to help you no matter what time of the day or night. We all have been in your place and with each others help and support and the love of our families we are doing better. I do want to let you know something and I hope that it doesn't frighten you to much, but what has happened will slowly fade from your memory, but it will still be a constant reminder in the back of your mind and you have to be strong enough to keep it there and not let it come out and try to take over your life." Ishizu was sobbing because of the love she felt in that room and she stood and said "I am not going to let this take over my life, I will have to fight it everyday and with the love of my family and my new friends I will get better.!" The women in the room stood and cheered for her, because they had all been in her shoes and they all knew that she was on the road to recovery and she was going to be alright now.

Today Ishizu is going home and to see her off is her new friends. They each gave her hugs and kisses and she had all their phone numbers and made promises to call if they are ever needed. Then the women turned to the men in her life and Molly and Shanee stood there and they said "we have met many men who came to support their loved ones, but all of you are the ones that will stay with us forever. Not only have you been here for Ishizu but each of you have listened to each of us and gave us your support and even your love and we will forever love all of you for that." Odeon then said "it was a pleasure to meet so many beautiful women such as yourselves and to know that all of you have suffered the trauma that you've suffered you all were willing to reach out to someone as our Ishizu here and we will forever be grateful for that, and I want each and everyone of you beautiful women to know that you can count on myself and the others to come and listen or just be there for any of you should you ever need us." Then he went round and gave each woman a hug and kiss as did Yami, Marik, Bakura and Shadi, the Shadi said "may Ra bless each of you Angels with his love." Then they went home left to take Ishizu home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..Shadi proclaimes his love for Ishizu...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When they got home, Ishizu was kind of scared, but she knew that she had to deal with her feelings. When Solomon brought Malik home, Solomon asked "how are you today?" Ishizu smiled and asked "do you want the truth or a lie?" Solomon knew that she was still dealing with what happened to her and he reached out and she took his hand. "I'm doing fine right now, but I don't know how I'm going to be tomorrow."

Shadi was her constant companion for the first few days. Malik knew that something had happened to his sister, but no one would explain it to him, so he asked Odeon one day. "What happened to Ishizu and please don't treat me like I'm a little kid, I know that something really bad happened to her." Odeon looked at the young man who like Ishizu treated him as their older brother and he then told Malik "do you know what rape is?" Malik then closed his eyes and a tear came down his face and he said "is that what happened to her?" Odeon could only shake his head yes, and when he could talk he said "there were five men and what they did to our sister, and it will take her a very long time to get over it, and all we can do is to be patient and give her our love and support."

Malik threw his arms around Odeon and they both cried because of the hell their sister went through, and Malik then promised himself that he would somehow find a way to make her smile and even laugh again. Malik went to see Ishizu and he tried to be strong, but when she looked at him, well he just couldn't help it he started to cry and she knew that someone had told him and she opened her arms and he ran to her and she held him and whispered "hush little one, I will be better soon." They held each other and when he looked into the eyes that use to smile he only saw sadness and he touched her face and he promised himself that he would make her smile, so he told said "want to hear a joke that Yugi told me?"

Ishizu smiled at her brother and nodded her head yes and he said "what is black and white and red all over?"

Ishizu thought for a minute and then she said "what is black and white and red all over, I don't know what is it?"

Malik then said "a sunburned zebra."

Ishizu then started to really laugh and when the others heard the laughter they came running to see what was so funny, and they saw Malik and Ishizu laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces. "Oh, my sweet brother you have found a way to bring laughter back into my life and I will always remember that joke." She then kissed Malik and she looked at the others and said "listen to Malik's joke." When he asked them "what is black and white and red all over?" They only shrugged their shoulders and when he told them "a sunburned zebra" they all started laughing and the house once again rang with the sound of laughter.

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Ishizu and Shadi sat up and talked late into the night. He then decided to tell her what was in his heart and hope that she felt the same. "Ishizu, my lady love I have to say something to you and I hope that you feel the same. I love you with all my heart and want you to be the one that I watch the sun rise and set with for the rest of our lives."

Ishizu sat there looking at the one man who stood beside her and never condemned her for what happened and he was telling her that he loved her and wanted her to be his, how could he say such a thing after what happened to her? She couldn't understand, but then something that Shanee had said to her came to her, Shanee said "I had once felt useless and that no man would ever love me, then when the man I married came into my life and I told him what happened to me, he held me in his arms and we cried for a long time then me kissed me and said "I want to spend the rest of my life making you realize that you are the woman that I love and no matter what happened to you, it won't change my feelings towards you." Ishizu then closed her eyes and when she opened them she whispered "I love you too, and someday I pray I will be able to be the woman that you deserve, but right now I don't feel like much of a woman."

Shadi wanted to shake her, but instead he told her "listen to me, you are now and will always be the woman that I fell in love with. Nothing has changed my feelings towards you, and if it is the last thing I ever do I will make you realize that." Then he took her into his arms and kissed her, he really kissed her and when she felt the love that he felt for her, she responded by returning the kiss. When Shadi lifted his head and looked into her eyes he saw a flicker of hope that someday she would be able to return the love he had for her, but in the meantime he would show her everyday that he loved her and would be patient and allow her to make the first step.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Ishizu repays what was given to her...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

It has been one year since Ishizu had been attacked and she is now working with the group that helped her deal with her rape. Shadi and the others are so proud of her because she didn't allow this vicious attack take over her life. Shadi asked her to marry him and she has accepted because she is now realizing that she can't live without him in her life and that she really did love this gentle and loving man.

One day while she was helping at the Center, they got the word of a young woman who was admitted after being so badly raped and beaten, and Ishizu asked "if she could go and talk to the woman?" Molly knew that she was ready so she asked Shanee to go with Ishizu, and the two women went to visit with the woman. Naomi Butler is a twenty-four year old woman. She was trying to change a tire when she was viciously attacked by four men and when they left her by the side of the road she was barely alive when the Police Officer found her and called for medical assistance. Naomi was laying in the bed when Shanee and Ishizu knocked on the door and when she said "come in" there was something about these women that gave her the feeling that they were there to help her.

Shanee introduced herself and Ishizu and then she told her why they were there, and then they let Naomi decide if she wants them to continue why they were there. Naomi then asked "why they thought that they could help her?" Both Shanee and Ishizu knew that she was hurting and afraid of letting anyone know what happened to her.

Ishizu then went over to Naomi and sat down by the bed and took out a newspaper article about what happened to her and let Naomi read it. Naomi started crying as she read the article it was almost like what happened to her. "How did you get over it?" Naomi asked Ishizu.

"I will never get over it, but I've learned not to let it take over my life. Shanee and the other women of the Center have helped me and I know that they can help you. You see they are all survivors of rape and they have reclaimed their lives and are living their lives to the fullest. I have just become engaged to the most wonderful man in the entire world. He has stood beside me and let me cry and scream when things got to hard for me to bare, plus I have two brothers and a lot of friends that have been there for me." Naomi closed her eyes and said "I have no one. My family blames me for what happened to me and they have all turned their backs on me."

Shanee then came over to the bed and she told Naomi "you are not alone anymore if you'll allow us to become your family. We will be there for you and because we've all gone through rape we will never condemn or say it was your fault. So could we be your family?"

Naomi then started to cry and she told them "it's good to have a family that I can count on to be there for me. When can I meet my other family members?" Both Ishizu and Shanee held her and they all cried tears of hope and love for this lovely woman who because of some sick bastards had her life changed forever.

At one of the meetings Naomi noticed that there were several men there and she whispered "why are they here?" Molly then said "they are the ones who give a damn what happens and they are our strength if we need a shoulder to cry on or just have someone to listen to us." Ishizu introduce Naomi to her older brother Odeon and it was like someone had hit him in the gut with a board. When he first saw her, he knew that she was the woman that he wanted to spend his life with.

Naomi had never had a man even look at her and now that she has been raped and her family has told everyone that they knew about it, she has been labeled as "the woman who teased me." Odeon and the other men went around the room asking the ladies if they needed anything and one of the women in the group, Shirley just found out that her and her husband was going to have a baby and when she told Odeon he stood up and let out a "Hurray! Then he told the other and they all cheered for her and Tim, who was a little embarrassed but he had the biggest smile on his face."

Molly walked over to Naomi and said "we are a family of survivors and our loved ones are here to not only support us but give support and love to anyone else who needs it. So now have you decided to join our family?" Naomi stood and Molly signaled for everyone to please be quiet and hen Naomi said "I want to become part of this big family. I have been raped and I need help to learn to live with it and to take back what was taken for me. I want to thank both Shanee and Ishizu for coming to see me and for having me here tonight, if it weren't for them well I don't think that I could of made it at all."

Shanee stood and said "Ishizu was the one who convinced Naomi to let us into her life by revealing that very personal side of her life and for that I applaud her and I want to tell her, Ishizu you've passed it on and I am so very proud to have you as my sister and my family." Ishizu stood as they clapped and cheered and she said "if it weren't for my family at home and this family here at the Center, I wouldn't be here myself. Then the door opened up and Shadi, Malik and Marik came into the room and the women went nuts and started whistling and cheering like they were hero's and that's when Ishizu announced "the love of my life has asked me to marry him and I've accepted and I wanted all of you here to be one of the first to know." The place went nuts with cheering and yelling for them. Naomi knew that she made the right choice when she allowed these two women into her life and that someday she would be able to be like the others and pass it on.

At home that night, Shadi and Ishizu were sitting in the living room just talking when Ishizu asked him "Shadi will you make love to me?"

Shadi closed his eyes and a tear came running down his face. "My lovely lady, are you really sure about this?"

Ishizu stood and reached out her hand to him and they walked to her room together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..Shadi shows Ishizu exactly how much he loves her...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

As they got to her door and she opened it, Shadi picked her up and carried her into the room and gently laid her on the bed and he laid beside her. Then Shadi started caressing her body and she thought that she would go out of her mind, and she gasped "Shadi!" All he did was smile at her and then he started touching her between her legs and she started to breathing erratically and then he took off his clothes and he had her touch his body so that she would know that he was going to be loving her and not forcing himself on her. As she started touching his member she was astounded how it started to grow and thicken and then at the tip there was a drop of liquid and she then put her mouth on his member she heard him moan and it made her love the idea that she could make him feel like he made her feel. She continued to move her mouth up and down his member and then he groaned "my love you make me feel like a man." Then she removed her head and he knelt between her legs and she opened herself to him and he inserted his member into her womanhood and started moving in and out and soon they were both approaching their orgasms and as it hit them, they both called out each others names then they held each other and as he eased himself out of her and laid beside her she laid her head on his chest and she whispered "you've given me my life back and I will always love you for that." Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when she opened her eyes she found Shadi watching her and she smiled and touched the side of his face and she told him, "I can't begin to tell you what it felt to me to have you love me as much as you do. I thought that after the rape that I wouldn't never have a man want to touch me because that monster took away the only thing that I could give a man, but last night I found out that losing my virginity didn't mean a damn thing because you love me and that's made me feel more like a woman then anyone could know. And it was all because of your love, your wonderful sense of humor and the way that you wouldn't give up on me." Shadi reached out and touched the side of her face and gently kissed her and then he said "you are the only woman that can make my heart beat faster when you look in my direction and you make me so proud to know that you are my lady, my heart and my soul and I will forever tell you this till our days on this earth are through."

The phone rang and as Odeon said "Ishtar residence" he heard someone say "please help me." Odeon knew the voice and he said "where are you?" then he heard sobbing and she barely got out where she was and he said "stay there, I'm on my way." Odeon put the receiver down and grabbed the keys to his truck and ran out the door and went to find Naomi, because she was in trouble and asking for him.

When Odeon got to the Center, he found Naomi curled into a ball and as he touched her arm, and softly said her name, Naomi reached out to him and he picked her up and held her to his chest and rocked her till she finally was able to stop crying. Then he just held her and let her talk. "I'm so scared that the bastard's are going to find me and hurt me again. The dreams are so real and I'm so scared to close my eyes again."

Odeon then went over to the bed and laid her down and he laid beside her and held her in his arms and he whispered "nothing will ever hurt you again I promise." She just held onto him as if he was an anchor to keep her from sinking into the depths of her despair, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Odeon holding her in his arms. While she was sleeping, Molly came into the room and she walked to the bed and she smiled down at Odeon and she softly said "she needed someone and we gave her your number and I hope that it was alright to have her call you."

Odeon reached out his free hand and Molly took his hand in hers and he said "thank you for having her call me and as I said before, if any of you beautiful women need someone, don't hesitate to call me because I will be there in a flash to help any of you." She smiled and kissed his cheek and then she left them alone, knowing that he would help this young woman to deal with her demons. Odeon close his eyes and he prayed to Ra for the strength to be able to give this woman in his arms what she needs, and no matter what she needs he will find a way to give it to her.

When Naomi opened her eyes she felt his arms around her and she touched his face and when he opened his eyes he smiled at her and she actually kissed him. Odeon was half afraid to show her how he felt but that kiss made him take a chance and he when he kissed her back, she felt his love and together they kissed and the love that flowed between them made them both fell alive.

"Thank you for coming and for holding me. I finally slept without dreaming about what happened to me and that means the world to me. You are like the other part of my soul and it feels so good to be in your arms. Odeon then kind of blushed because he wasn't use to anyone saying nice things to him, but then he kissed her forehead and then he told her "I will always be here when you need me and no one will ever hurt you ever again." Naomi felt so loved that it made her think that just maybe this gentle man was the one for her and she held onto him, and they just laid there not talking at all, just enjoying each others company.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Hearts coming together...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Odeon called home, and when Shadi answered the phone he smiled when Odeon said "I'm with Naomi" Shadi knew that the young lady must of needed someone and she called the one that she felt could help her. Shadi then said "is she alright?"

Odeon softly said "it was a nightmare but she is better this morning. Shadi, I've fallen in love with this beautiful young lady and she loves me too." Shadi smiled because Odeon was the right man to help Naomi because he understood better then any of them what rape does to a person's soul. Odeon's own sister was raped, but she couldn't deal with it and she ended her own life before Odeon could get to her, so Naomi was a very lucky lady to have Odeon loving her.

When Odeon hung up he turned to Naomi and she smiled at him. "How is Ishizu?" she wanted to know.

Odeon then asked "would you like to go visit with her?" Naomi shook her head yes and then she got up and started to get dressed, and Odeon did the gentlemanly thing, he turned his head and she smiled to herself as she got dressed. Then they told Molly where she was going and they left to go back to the Ishtar home.

Shadi smiled as he saw them come in and he went over and kissed Naomi's cheek. "Welcome to our home" he said, then Malik came walking it to the room and he stopped when he saw Odeon with a pretty woman. "Hello, my name is Malik" he said. Odeon smiled and was so proud of this young man, and he told her "he is Ishizu's younger brother." Naomi then kissed Malik on his cheek and he turned beet red and he thanked her. Ishizu came into the room and she nearly squealed with delight when she saw Naomi there.

"Naomi it's so good to see you, are you feeling better?" Ishizu asked her.

Naomi kind of blushed and told her "I'm better now, but last night I had another really bad dream and Odeon came and chased the demons away." Ishizu went over and kissed her brother's cheek and whispered "you are a very special man, do you know that?" Odeon then blushed and said "I really didn't do anything that special." Then Malik asked Naomi "want to hear a joke?"

Naomi said "yes" and Malik asked her "what is black and white and red all over?" Naomi thought for a few seconds before saying "I don't know." Then Malik said "a sunburned zebra."

Naomi started laughing and tears ran down her cheeks. She then went over to Malik and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for making me laugh, I haven't felt like laughing for a very long time and it feels good to laugh."

Malik then asked her "did the same thing happen to you that happened to my sister?" Everyone held their breaths not knowing what that question was going to do to her, and then Naomi said "yes little one, it did." Malik went to her and gave her a hug and he said through his tears "I'm sorry."

Naomi then knelt down to him and taking his face in her hands she told him "your sister is very lucky to have you and Shadi and Odeon in her life." Then Malik did something that took them all by surprise he asked her "we could be your family too if you want us to be?"

Tears were falling down her face as she told Malik "I would love that very much" and then she kissed his cheek and stood up and looked around the room at the others and she then turned to Odeon and put her head on his chest and she said "I would love that very much." Odeon wrapped his arms around his lady and softly told her "we are now your family and I will be here for you always, all you have to do is call me."

Ishizu went over to Malik and wrapped her arms around him and she told him "I love you so very much Malik Ishtar." The house that night was filled with laughter and it was the kind that not only helped to heal the heart but the souls of everyone in that home.

Ishizu called Molly and asked "if it was alright if Naomi could stay there with them for just that night, we are having such a good time and I really don't think that she wants to be alone right now." Molly agreed and then she said "Odeon is the most gentle man she has ever known and I really believe that he and Naomi were meant to be together." Ishizu said "I agree" and then she thanked Molly again and hung up the phone. Then she went to tell the others that Naomi was staying the night.

Please R&R

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Shadi proposed and Odeon tells Naomi his feeling for her...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Naomi was happy that she was going to spend the night with her new found family. Ishizu then asked "is anyone hungry?" She laughed when they all said "yes!" Naomi then asked "if she could help her fix dinner" and Ishizu said "I would love that." So they went into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

While they were fixing dinner, Naomi told Ishizu "the dream that I had seemed so real and I panicked and when Molly gave me Odeon's number I didn't know what else to do so I called him. He is like an avenging Angel who came and chased the demons away. What would you say if I told you that I think I'm falling in love with him?"

Ishizu smiled at her and then she said "I've known for sometime now how he felt, but now I'm so happy for the two of you. Odeon is a very gentle man, who will do what ever he has to do in order to keep you safe, he is in fact just like Shadi and I'm so very in love with him and if he asked me tomorrow I'd marry him that fast." Naomi the asked her "what about making love, have you made love to him?" Then she turned red and said "it's none of my business and I'm sorry to have asked you such a personal question."

Ishizu then put down the knife she was peeling potatoes with and when to Naomi and put her arms around her and she told her "yes, we've made love and at first I was scared, but Shadi made sure that it was what I wanted before he touched me. When it was over, well it was like I was reborn again. Shadi is a very gentle lover and I want to be his wife."

Naomi then whispered "if Odeon ever asked me, I wouldn't know what to tell him. I would be afraid of hurting his feelings if I told him that I'm afraid of having any man touch me in that way." Ishizu then told her "listen to me, when you're ready you tell him that you want to make love, that's what I did. I asked Shadi to make love to me, and when you're really ready just say something to Odeon. He will never pressure you into making love." Naomi gave Ishizu an hug and kiss and told her "talking to you is like talking to a sister, and that's who you are to me." They hugged and then the continued fixing dinner.

In the living room, Shadi, Odeon and Malik were playing domino's when Malik asked Shadi "are you going to ask my sister to marry you?" Shadi dropped a domino and Odeon started laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face and he too asked "yes are you going to ask Ishizu to marry you?" Shadi wanted to throw something at Odeon, but he just said "yes, and I hope that she'll say yes." Malik then stood up and looked at Shadi and he said " I hope so too." They all started laughing.

After dinner and the dishes were done, Malik started yawning and Odeon said "time for bed young brother." Malik said good night and kissed the women and left the room to go to bed. Shadi asked Ishizu "if she'd dance with him" and Odeon put on the radio and as they danced Shadi then asked " my lovely lady will you marry me?" Ishizu had tears in her eyes and she whispered "I would love to marry you, my gentle lover." Odeon put his arm around Naomi and whispered to her "I hope that in time maybe if I asked you, you'd say that you'd marry me." She looked in his eyes and she then kissed him and said "maybe in time."

The next morning as they were eating breakfast Malik asked "did you ask her?" Ishizu then showed her brother the ring that Shadi gave her and he let out a yell that scared the hell out of the birds outside and they flew off squawking. Odeon came running out of his room thinking something was wrong and right behind him was Naomi and Odeon asked "what is wrong?" Malik started laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes and he pointed to what Odeon wasn't wearing, he was buck ass naked and Ishizu and Naomi covered their eyes and Shadi joined Malik in laughing. Odeon turned beet red and ran back to his room to get dressed.

Naomi went to the room she was using and on her way there, she knocked on Odeon's door and as he opened it he was still red in the face. "Please excuse my lack of attire, but when I heard Malik yell, I didn't think I just ran to see what was the matter." Naomi smiled at him and she told him "could I talk to you for a minute?" Odeon let her into his room and closed the door.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Naomi tells Odeon her fears...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Naomi went and sat down on a chair and she then said "I can't stand leading you on like this." She started to cry and Odeon went over and knelt beside her chair and he asked her "what do you mean, lead me on. You haven't led me on about anything."

She wiped her eyes and she told him "when Shadi proposed to Ishizu and you said maybe someday we can do the same or something like that, but I'm so afraid to even think about being with you like that." Odeon wanted to smile but he didn't he then said "listen to me please, what I might of said out there, well I was only trying to put you at ease. I would never presume to know if you ever thought of me in that way. So you need to stop being afraid because I do like you but I also know that right now you're still traumatized by what happened."

Naomi knew right then and there that he was the man that she was going to marry. But she still needed to get over her fear before she let him know. She then took his face in her hands and she kissed him and whispered "can we get to know each other better?"

Odeon then told her "I would really like that. Maybe sometime we can go out and have dinner or you could come here and have dinner with your family." Naomi loved that idea and she nodded her head that she agreed. Then she stood up and started to walk to the door, when she stopped and whispered "how can a man want to love a woman that's been violated like I was? Doesn't that turn your stomach?"

Odeon then walked over to her and turned her around and held her in his arms and softly told her "you are a beautiful woman, the woman that I've fallen in love with. What happened to you is horrible but I know the real you and that is the person that I want to get to know and eventually even marry." Then he kissed her and she opened the door and smiled at him through her tears and went to her room. Odeon closed the door and as he leaned against it he started to cry, he cried for all of the beautiful ladies at the center and in the entire world that had to endure such a horrific ordeal as they did. He then prayed for them to find peace in themselves and find the way to eternal healing and love.

The next morning after they had breakfast, Naomi got her things together and they all got into the car and drove her back to the center. Molly met them and she asked "did all of you have a good time?" Ishizu smiled and showed her the engagement ring that Shadi had given her and Molly hugged both her and Shadi. Then Shadi asked Molly a question "would it be alright if we had the Wedding here at the center?" Molly got tears in her eyes and she told him "I have to ask all the women, but I think that they will agree that it would be a great idea." She then went to talk to the other women. Odeon carried Naomi's things for her to the room she was staying it. As he turned to leave, Naomi said "I know this is going to sound stupid, but can I be your girlfriend?" Odeon smiled and went over to her and he kissed her and said "I would love to have you be my girlfriend and then he took off a necklace that he wore and on it was a ring and he put it on her finger and told her now you are officially my girlfriend." They laughed and went to find the others.

Molly came back to where Ishizu, Shadi and Malik was and behind her were all the ladies from the center and they all said together "we would love for you to have your Wedding here!"

Ishizu had tears in her eyes as she asked "would you all like to help me pick out a Wedding Gown for me to wear?" They all smiled and wiped tears from their faces and told her "we'd love to." So now they had a place to have the Wedding, Ishizu needed to pick a bride's maid and she knew who, she was going to ask Naomi. Shadi would ask Odeon to be his best man and Malik would carry the rings. Now they had to contact Yami, Marik and Bakura and have them be there too.

Odeon then announced "Naomi and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." And everyone started to laugh till tears ran down their faces.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up.. The Wedding and Odeon and Naomi get engaged...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

There were six of the ladies at the center who were seamstress's and they had to take Ishizu and Naomi's measurements and then they asked Ishizu what kind of Wedding Gown she would love to have. She told them and they then promised her that her dream gown would be ready for her big day. What neither Ishizu or Naomi knew was that Yami, Marik and Bakura had given Molly enough money so that every woman there could have a new dress for the Wedding and then they also gave her for the center an additional four thousand five hundred dollars to help the center to expand its reach to many other women.

Malik asked Odeon "what gift he could give his sister and Shadi?" Odeon smiled at the young man who love him as his brother, and he told him "a gift that is from the heart means more to a person then anything in the entire world." Malik gave Odeon and hug and ran off to think of a gift.

Ishizu's Wedding Gown resembled those of the Victorian Era. It had a high neckline and ruffles and the sleeves were long. It flowed along her body and was floor length. She looked almost the elegant lady. Naomi's Bride's Maid Gown was floor length, it has an empire bodice, long sleeves and she was a lovely vision. The Wedding was going to be in the back yard of the center, but it was in need of repairs, so Marik, Yami, Bakura and several of the women rolled up their sleeves and cleaned it up and when they were through it was great. There was a trellis and they decorated it with flowers.

Ishizu then asked Marik if he'd walk her down the aisle?" Marik gave her a big hug and said "he'd be proud to." Then he asked her a question "what do I do?" She laughed and told him and he blushed and kissed her cheek. The men had gone and gotten fitted for their tuxedo's and Marik wasn't happy to have to wear one, but for Ishizu he'd do it. Odeon was walking to his room when Malik showed him the card and asked him "does this sound alright?" Odeon read what he had written and tears came to his eye and he told him "she'll love this."

As the big day approached, Shadi was getting nervous, and Odeon couldn't help to tease him and that got him smacked by Ishizu. The Ishtar home was filled with laughter and it rang through each room. The night before the Wedding, Naomi stayed with them and she was having the time of her life. She and Odeon spent lots of time together, and the more she got to know him the more she loved him. He biggest fear was could she be intimate with him? Ishizu had told her that she and Shadi had been together and how he made sure she was really ready before they made love, would Odeon be the same? She fell asleep wondering about these things.

The next morning early everyone had breakfast and then they all went to the center to get ready. The ladies were getting Ishizu and Naomi ready when there was a knock on the door and found Malik standing there, "may I see my sister?" He asked. When he saw her he stared at her and said "you look just like momma" and she almost cried. "Thank you little brother, that makes me very happy" she told him. "I want you to have this" and he handed her a small box and when she opened it she found a Cameo that belonged to their grandmother that was given to the family upon her death. "This is from Odeon and me as our gift to you, will you wear it today when you get married?" Molly carefully pinned it on the front of her gown and it looked beautiful there. Ishizu kissed Malik and he left to go find the others.

Then it was almost time and the ladies left to go join the others and there was a knock and when Molly opened the door there stood Marik and he was so damn handsome that she had tears in her eyes. "If I wasn't so damn old, I could fall for you young man." Molly told him. Marik then kissed her cheek and whispered "you honor me, but it's me who feels inadequate, you are so lovely that I don't think I'd be good enough for you." She kissed his cheek and left them alone. When he saw Ishizu he nearly walked into the door. "Shadi is one very lucky man, you are so lovely you look like the angel that we know that you are. Shall we go?" She accepted his arm and as the music started they walked out the door into the most beautiful place on earth.

The back yard resembled almost like another world. Everyone had outdone themselves fixing it up and Ishizu couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then as they walked down the aisle, there stood Shadi and her eyes filled with tears, she was finally going to marry the man who had stood beside her from the very beginning and never wavered once. He had showed her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world to her and had the most gentlest lover to her. As she walked it was almost like walking on air, she was so very happy to be marrying this man. Then she felt light headed and she fainted….

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...What is wrong with her????


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

As Ishizu started to faint, Marik scooped her up in his arms and Shadi was beside him, and they took her back to the room and Marik laid her down on the bed. Grace came with a couple of damp cloths and she placed then on Ishizu's forehead. Odeon checked her pulse and said "she's got a good pulse." Then she opened her eyes and asked "what happened?"

"My love, are you alright?" Shadi asked in a very concerned voice. She smiled up at him and then with everyone present Ishizu said "we are going to have a baby." You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet and then Shadi got the biggest smile on his face and he let out a yell "YEAH!!! We're going to have a baby!" and then everyone smiled and then Molly asked her "how are you feeling? Have you been eating right? When is the baby due?" Then Ishizu smiled at Molly and she said "I'm feeling better now, and yes I'm eating right and in about seven and a half months we will be parents."

Malik had tears running down his face and Ishizu opened her arms and he engulfed her and as he cried she whispered "hush little one, I'm just fine. Pretty soon you will be an Uncle." Malik lifted his face and she wiped away every tear and he smiled at her and said "me an Uncle? I like that, but you're really alright? I got so scared that you'd leave me."

Shadi then put his arms around them both and he reassured Malik that Ishizu was really alright and that she'd be fine." Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched the scene before them. Odeon had his arm around Naomi and she smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. Then Ishizu said "we have a Wedding to attend, so if everyone will please leave and let me freshen up, we'll be ready."

Everyone left, but Marik stayed. He smiled at this lady that had accepted him and he asked "if he could help her?" Ishizu smiled at him and asked "can you help me with my hair" and he did just that, but he made her promise not to tell a soul. Then he held out his arm and they began walking down the aisle to Shadi, and this she got there.

"As the Minister asked who gives this beautiful woman to this man?" Everyone in the center stood up and said "WE DO!" This caused them all to laugh. The Minister continued, Shadi and Ishizu have asked that Odeon and Naomi recite a Poem that Malik had written for the happy couple.

Odeon: Today she looked at him and saw her avenging angel and gentle lover and smiled as she saw the love in his eyes.

Naomi: As he looked into her eyes and saw the love for him he was humbled by what he saw. Her eyes showed him what his life was going to be like and he smiled at her.

Odeon: As she held his hand in hers, she felt like the world was theirs and nothing could stop their love and she smiled.

Naomi: As he felt her hand in his, he knew that their tomorrows would be filled with love, laughter and the sounds of their children running around and he smiled at her.

When they were through, no one there had a dry eye and both Odeon and Naomi felt that the Poem almost described each other and right then and there he looked at her and heaven opened up and they knew that the next ones to get married would be them. The Minister then asked for the rings and as Odeon and Naomi handed them to the Minister tears flowed in that room for Shadi and Ishizu.

Then in front of everyone at the center and God above, the Minister announced "I pronounced you husband and wife, and you may now kiss your bride" and that's just what Shadi did. Then the place erupted into cheers and tears for them. Then as they turned to face their family and friends, the Minister then said "It is my pleasure to give you Shadi and Ishizu Omar." (_I don't know what he's last name is, so I gave him the name of Omar)_

As they walked back inside to where they were having the reception, Ishizu squeezed Shadi's hand and whispered "I love you Shadi my friend, lover and husband." He then said to her "I love you my lady, my friend, my wife and the mother of our children."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...Odeon gives his love to Naomi...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Shadi took Ishizu to the South of France and they had a wonderful time enjoying the sites and the great food. Ishizu loved being pregnant and when Shadi would put his hand on her stomach and say "hello little one, this is your father." Ishizu never regretted getting pregnant because she wanted to have a baby with this gentle man who would make a great father. She missed being home with her family and friends and would wonder how they were getting along.

Malik couldn't wait till his sister got home and she could cook her wonderful meals, he loved Odeon but he couldn't cook anything without burning it. One day while Naomi was visiting them, she fixed lunch and Malik loved what she fixed. When Odeon went to answer the phone, Malik asked her "could you come more often and cook for us? Odeon tries but what he cooks tastes terrible and he always burns stuff." Naomi had to laugh, she could tell that the young man wanted her to stay, but did could she? She had to think about it because she did want to get to know Odeon better, but would her being there make it hard on him? She had to think about it.

Odeon was coming back to the kitchen when he heard what Malik had asked her and he had to laugh to himself. He did have to agree with Malik that his cooking did stink, but would Naomi consider staying with them till Ishizu and Shadi got back, or would it be to hard on her being so close to him? He would talk to her about it later.

Shadi knew that Ishizu missed everyone, but he wanted to spend time alone with his new wife and he made it his duty to make sure that she enjoyed herself. They would wander down the streets and go into every store and look at things. He took her to the Museums because he knew that she loved art and he even bought a painting that she loved and had it shipped home as a surprise for her. He called home one afternoon while she was sleeping and talked to Odeon.

"How are things at home?" Shadi asked.

Odeon laughed and told him that "Malik didn't like his cooking" and laughed when Shadi said "I don't blame him. You cook like I do. He then told Odeon to expect a package from France, it was a painting for Ishizu and he asked him to have it in their room when they got home." Odeon then asked "how is she?"

Shadi told him "she's homesick, but she's also enjoying herself. We will be home in another two weeks. Can you two survive till them?"

Odeon told him about "Naomi staying there and she would be cooking for them, and Malik is in seventh heaven, he can now have food that isn't burnt." They laughed and then Shadi said good-bye and hung up.

Naomi had the time of her life taking care of Malik and Odeon and it wasn't a hard on her as she thought it would be. Odeon was the gentleman that she knew he would be, but at times he did show hold and kiss her but he never forced himself on her. She was beginning to like being with him and wondered if she could allow him to touch her in an intimate way?

One day while she was baking a cake, Malik asked "can I help?" They had a great time. The cake turned out great and when Malik told Odeon that he helped, Odeon praised him and Malik beamed. Naomi loved how Odeon was so understanding with his younger brother and how he understood that he had to be careful with how he approached her. They were acting like a real family in no time.

Ishizu and Shadi were heading home and Ishizu love the fact that Naomi was there to watch out for them. She knew that Odeon didn't know how to cook very well and when Shadi told her about what Malik said she started laughing so hard she nearly wet her pants. It was good to be coming home. Naomi planned a welcome home party for them and all the women at he center were invited.

Marik came over to see them and he smiled as he watched her with Malik and when he remarked about it to Odeon he could of sworn he saw love emit from Odeon and flow to Naomi. When they found out what time that they would be arriving, they got a surprise when everyone shouted "WELCOME HOME!" Ishizu started crying because she was so happy. The party was a great way for the women to show how much they loved this family. Yami, Bakura and Marik were there and when Ishizu saw them she went over and gave each of them a hug and kiss. It was good to be home!.

Later that night when everything was cleaned up and all the guests had gone home, Odeon and Naomi were sitting on the couch talking when he told her "I love you." Naomi had tears in her eyes as she told him "I love you too." He then kissed her and when she returned the kiss it was like the door opened and happiness walked into their lives.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up.. Ishizu gives birth...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Shadi took Ishizu for her check-up, Malik went with the Yami's to help at the center, and that left Odeon and Naomi alone in the house. Naomi was doing the dishes, and Odeon stood against the door frame watching her and he said "I could get use to this." Naomi took a deep breath and she thought to herself it now or never and she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and went up on he toes and kissed him and she whispered "make love to me."

Odeon closed his eyes and he asked her "are you really sure?"

Naomi smiled up at him and she said "yes, I want to make love with you."

Odeon picked her up and carried her to his room and closing and locking the door, he laid her on his bed and lying next to her he started caressing her, he started taking off her clothes and then he took his off too. He waited to make sure that this is what she really wanted, and when she ran her hands over his chest, he then started touching her and she began to moan and then he began kissing her body and when he began to suckle at her breasts, she nearly went out of her mind. She moaned his name and he continued down her body till he got to the junction of her legs and she opened her legs and gave him access to her womanhood and he brought her to a mind blowing climax and then he moved between her legs and positioned himself and inserted his member into her and as he eased into her, he gave her time to get use to him and then as she said "please don't stop" he started moving in and out of her till they both were approaching their orgasms and as it hit them they both screamed out each others names and then Odeon eased out of her and then he held her in his arms and they both had tears running down their faces because it was such an emotional experience.

Naomi then touched his face and whispered "I'm so glad that I waited for the right time to make love with you. You are the most gentle lover and I love you so much for loving me." She had tears in her eyes as she said that, and Odeon kissed all her tears away, then he said "I'm the happiest man in the world. I just made love with the most beautiful and wonderful woman and I love you for letting me love you."

As the Doctor was examining Ishizu, he discovered that when he told her what he due date was, he was wrong. "You will be giving birth sooner then I thought he said." Shadi's face went white and he asked "when?"

Doctor Phillips then told them "by next week, if not sooner."

Ishizu smiled at Shadi's face and she said "I couldn't be happier, I want to hold our child."

On the way home, she told Shadi "at least we have the nursery read." Shadi squeezed her had and said "I'm so excited to know that soon we will be meeting our child. When they were in France they had discussed what names they would like for their daughter or son so they were ready for the birth.

When they got home, Ishizu wondered where everyone was, and then Odeon's bedroom door opened and out walked Naomi and Odeon and their clothes were kind of messed up and Ishizu looked at Shadi and they smiled at each other. When Naomi saw them, she turned beet red and then Ishizu whispered to her "are you alright?" Naomi then smiled at her friend and she told her "I'm so happy, I've just made love to the man that I love, and it was beautiful." They hugged each other and she smiled at Odeon over Naomi's head.

That evening dinner was a joyous affair. Yami, Bakura and Marik joined them and they talked about how Molly had already found another building that they could use to open another center. Ishizu loved her family being around her, and then she grabbed her stomach and let out a groan and Shadi went to her and asked "my love what's wrong?" Ishizu then said "I think that the doctor was wrong, my water just broke and I'm having labor pains. When she said that, the Yami's nearly fainted. Odeon laughed at their expression and soon everyone joined them. Shadi then took control of the situation and said "Odeon call the Doctor, Malik go get her bag and one of you three go start the car."

As they got into the two cars and were on their way to the Hospital, it was like watching a comedy, because the Yami's didn't know what the heck they were doing, so Odeon drove one car and Naomi drove the other. When they got to the Hospital, the Doctor was waiting and they got Ishizu to the delivery room and Shadi was beside her. After being in labor for over three hours, Ishizu gave birth to their son. He weighed nine pounds fourteen ounces and was twenty-two inches long. He came into the room screaming his lungs out. Shadi cut the cord and as they laid his son in his arms, he had tears running down his face. He smiled down at Ishizu and told her "we have a son and I'm so proud of you my love." Then he kissed her.

When they got her situated in her room the others came to see them and when Shadi proudly said "we have a son and he showed them the baby and then he said "I want to introduce you to "Rakeem Ahmed Omar." Then his son decided it was time to feed him because he started crying and then he was screaming and Ishizu laughed and said "he is truly your son, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Shadi then placed his son in his mother's arms and she lowered her gown and began to breast feed him.

This was a new experience for all of them to watch. Malik whispered "does it hurt?" Ishizu then smiled at her brother and said "a little but when he smiles at me, it's all worth it." Malik was in awe and he watched his sister feed her son and he touched Rakeem's head and she smiled at him and said "soon you can teach him all that you know" and Malik smiled and said "I will like that."

Odeon and Naomi smiled at each other as if to say "someday we will be holding our child too."

Rakeem Ahmed Omar was the first of four children that Shadi and Ishizu had. Everyone at the Center came to see them and they all smiled and told them "you are a very lucky couple, you not only share your love together, now you have a child to love and raise.

The End…..

A/N: I want to thank TheFemalePharaoh, dragonlady222, loverskeeper and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
